Underworld
The Underworld is a location in the film Hercules. It is the final resting place of the dead and is ruled by the Olympian God Hades. The Underworld (冥府界 Meifukai, lit. "Hades World") is a natural vertical maze, ultimately opening to the Overworld. It's a dank, dark area filled with evil monsters. Of course, the twisted creatures that inhabit the Underworld only provided a sympathetic ear and allies to Medusa, who was banished here by Palutena. Staging a coup from here, Medusa started her ultimately successful invasion of Angel Land and installed herself as ruler in the Palace in the Sky. Though it was believed that Medusa was the ruler of the Underworld in the beginning, it is revealed in Kid Icarus: Uprising that Hades is the true lord of this realm. The Underworld boasts a large number of threats and navigation hazards. Pit can expect to find moving platforms, thorny growths in the walls, and small pools of lava that can inflict major damage quickly. Platforms will typically be small and Pit must be careful to avoid stepping off a platform as he lands (holding up on the control pad allows for more a precise landing). The area also sports ice that Pit can fall through and will cause him to slide from momentum. The Underworld area "wraps around" from one side to another, though the first and second adventure handle it differently. Locations in the Underworld River Styx Also known as the Pit of Death. This river carries the dead to the Underworld where they will spend the rest of eternity in either the Elysian Fields if they were good or Tartarus if they were evil. In the episode of the animated series Hercules and the River Styx it is revealed that the river is also a Goddess that only reveals herself to those who wield Poseidon's Trident. It is also revealed that the river marks the border of Hades' domain. Technically Styx is in fact a nymph, and will live for as long as her river flows. Tartarus Tartarus is the deepest, darkest and most sinister area of the Underworld. It is here where the souls of the wicked and evil are sent and it is also the place where Zeus imprisoned most of the Titans and a giant Cyclops after he ended their reign of destruction. It is a dark and ominous dungeon-like place located deep beneath the ocean, a few jagged rocks can be seen rising from the sea where Tartarus is and there is also a small island filled with jagged mountains where the Titan Prometheus is imprisoned and each day a giant eagle comes to eat his liver. Elysian Fields The final resting place for the good and the heroic. It is a paradise filled with beautiful valleys and temples. This part of the Underworld is protected by Zeus, but Hades attempted to win it from Zeus in a bet in the episode Hercules and the Driving Test, but he lost the bet however. Appearances ''Kid Icarus Having just escaped from his dungeon cell, Pit must evade the monsters here and gain access to the Overworld by defeating Twinbellows in the Fortress. This is a vertical series of stages. Since this is a up-scrolling stage, Pit will die if he falls below the bottom of the screen. An Angel's Feather can help to avoid this fate, but can be difficult to obtain this early. If Pit moves off one side, he'll reappear on the other side; clever use of this ability allows for different tactics when moving and attacking, but it's (almost) never necessary to use this. Stage 1-1 Here's where Pit's daring escape from the dungeons begin, and it's not an easy trip. Though this area begins with long, flat platforms, it quickly becomes a tricky jumping gauntlet and Pit's foes are uncompromising. Enemies: Monoeye, Nettler, Reaper & Reapette, Shemum, Specknose. Chambers: Enemy Lair, Sacred Chamber, Treasure Chamber. Stage 1-2 The level starts out as the previous level, which long platforms. However, climbing is a bigger focus here. The ice platforms are introduced early here and are located throughout the level. Stage 1-3 The stage starts similarly to the first one. Lava pits are noticeably present in the level itself (and oddly, harmless candles in the background as well). All of the enemies from the past stage make a return. Stage 1-4 The fortress level of the Underworld. ---- Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Pit starts through the '''Under World Tower' on his path to earn the strength to use the Three Sacred Treasures. This area doesn't have a clear "wrap around" border. Pit will smoothly transition horizontally and is indeed necessary for continuing. Stage 1-1 Pit will encounter only a few basic foes here as he leaves on his journey to become worthy of the Three Sacred Treasures. He'll also get his first taste of platform jumping and avoiding spiky thorns. Enemies: Bat, Cyclops Skull, Snake Chambers: Enemy Lair, Information Center, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-2 Pit will get his first encounter with icy platforms in the level of the tower and an increased amount of thorns. The Reaper makes an initial appearance, too. Enemies: Bat, Cyclops Skull, King Krab, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob Chamber: Enemy Lair, Hot Springs, Sacred Chamber, Store, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-3 The platforming gets trickier here with many single-block landings. Pit must be careful when navigating around thorns. There's a secret chamber right above the entrance; hitting the wall withhammers will reveal a Hot Springs guarded by Totems. Jumping into the water will instantly vaporize the Totems. Enemies: Cyclops Skull, King Krab, Reaper, Snake, Spitball Blob, Wormser Chambers: Hot Springs, Information Center, Sacred Chamber, Sacred Training Chamber, Treasure Chamber Stage 1-4 The first Fortress consists of 25 rooms, arranged in a heart-like labyrinth. The Minotaur guards the Sacred Casket which holds the sacred treasure here. This Fortress will be an easy jaunt compared to those that Pit will have to travel through later, so he'd do well to learn the ways of the Fortress. Enemies: Eggplant Wizard, Fuzz Ball, Gubble, Snake, Slime Chambers: Hospital, Hot Springsx2, Store ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' Chapter 9: Medusa's Final Battle In this chapter, Pit finally ventures into the Underworld after getting the Three Sacred Treasures and Underworld Key from Thanatos. Using the Three Sacred Treasures, he blows through all waves of enemies as he makes his way to Medusa. During the Air Battle, he and Dark Pit slay the Underworld Gatekeeper, and Pit heads into the Underworld Castle. Pit must first defeat replicas of three previous bosses (Twinbellows, Hewdraw Reborn, and Pandora) before beginning to fight his way through the castle. When he reaches Medusa, Pit takes flight with the Wings of Pegasus and engages her in battle. She transforms into Monsterous Medusa as a last resort to defeat Pit, but Medusa is destroyed nonetheless. The castle falls to pieces, and the credits roll as Pit and Palutena begin to celebrate. However, their victory is interrupted when Hades appears and reveals himself as the true leader of the Underworld Army. Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers After Pit's wings are burned trying to save Dark Pit, Dark Pit ventures to the City of Souls to find the Rewind Spring. Upon entering the city, he encounters Hades, who sends his Underworld troops at him again. After getting far enough into the city, Dark Pit encounters the Soul-Eating Monster, and destroys it with little trouble. Palutena, Viridi, and Dark Pit then discover that Hades is using souls to create more monsters for his Underworld Army, and Hades exclaims they will never stop him. Eventually, Dark Pit arrives at the Rewind Spring, which can restore anything to its previous state. However, as Dark Pit lands, Pandora jumps out of his body and uses the spring to revive herself. After a short battle with Dark Pit, Pandora jumps in again and reverts into her Amazon form. Pandora does another battle with Dark Pit, but is destroyed by him. Dark Pit then dips Pit's wings into the spring, and Pit is revived. ''Kingdom Hearts II Sora, Donald, and Goofy emerge in the Underworld when they first arrive, meeting Megara, who is on a quest to convince Hades to stop bothering Hercules. When Sora confronts Hades, he summons Auron, who quickly switches to Sora's side. Hades cannot be hurt in the Underworld, so the team attempts to escape, and Auron and Sora are forced to take on Cerberus before they can leave the Underworld. Back up top, Hercules offers the junior heroes the Olympus Stone, which stops the Underworld from draining all their strength, however, the stone has been stolen by someone in a black cloak. Looking for the stone, they encounter and have their first confrontation with Demyx. The team then rescues Meg with the help of Hercules and Pegasus before opening another gateway with the Olympus Stone. When the team enters the world for a second time, the Underdrome has been unlocked, presumably when Sora used his Keyblade to open a wall during the first visit. Hades kidnaps Meg to bait Hercules into the games. The group enters the Pain and Panic Cup, and the final competitor is Auron, who is being controlled by Hades. Hercules faces Auron alone while Sora, Donald, and Goofy retrieve the statue Hades is using to control Auron. By returning the statue, Auron regains his free will and refuses to fight. Hades, as Hercules's punishment, drops Meg into the River Styx, and Hercules jumps in after her. Hades believes he is dead, but Hercules returns for the final battle with Hades, a true hero at last. They defeat Hades, everyone is reunited, Auron is freed, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are immortalized as constellations to mark them as true heroes, much to Phil's disbelief. Other media In ''Hercules and the Arabian Night as well as the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom attraction, it served as the prison for Disney villains after their deaths. Some villains showcased as current residents of the Underworld are Jafar from Aladdin, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Scar from The Lion King, Ursula from The Little Mermaid, and Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog. Category:Worlds Category:Otherworldly locations